


Sick

by Caelestria



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sick Character, Squirting, Swallowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelestria/pseuds/Caelestria
Summary: Youngjae is sick during Hard Carry promotions and is forced to stay in the dorms under bedrest. Bored, he does what every horny male is apt to do. Except…he gets caught.





	

Youngjae was lying in bed, snuggled up with a cup of hot tea to try and make himself feel better. He had been sick for weeks and was just now showing signs of improvement. He was isolated to his own room so that he wouldn’t get Mark sick too. But now, he was just lonely. The others were all gone at a fanmeet, and the dorms were, well, dormant. 

The sun had already passed out of the sky. There were faint remnants of light reflected in the clouds, but it hardly entered the bedroom. Youngjae, however, felt far too comfortable to get up and turn the lights on. So, he resorted to simply playing on his phone in the dark. He was catching up on his social media feed when he stumbled across a video of a Hard Carry performance. He tapped on the play button, curious. The video expanded to take over the screen. The camera was focused on one person’s back. Youngjae could recognize those broad shoulders any day. He didn’t intend to click on a JB focused video, but since he was here…well, no reason to go back, right?

The video began before the song. He watched Jaebum fiddle with the microphone box in his back pocket. It must have been a practice video before the actual show because the stage lights were all on. Youngjae could see every detail in their clothing and hair. Jaebum was dressed simply in a white shirt and his leather pants. 

The music began softly, picking up volume gradually to garner excitement in the audience. Youngjae felt his heart quicken a little with each beat. His eyes were fixated on how Jaebum’s pants hugged his thighs as he shook his hips cutely in the intro. The song began with a bang, and Jaebum immediately fell into its intensity. He somehow never failed to look so manly whenever he was on stage. The man simply exuded this wild energy whenever he really got into a dance.

Jaebum jumped and his white shirt flew up with him, exposing his stomach and the unshaven path trailing down into his pants. Youngjae sucked in a breath, unconsciously biting his bottom lip. If he didn’t know before, now he definitely knew what brand of underwear Jaebum wore. However, all seven of them leave their laundry in piles around the dorm, so of course he knew.

Jaebum slid his hand down his body in a quick motion, roaming over his own chest down to his knee, and Youngjae was surprised his lip wasn’t bleeding at his point. He was addicted to his hyung’s powerful movements and the way his gritted his teeth made the muscles of his jaw tense. Jaebum ran his fingers through his hair and a tongue came out to lick his lips. A small smile tugged at his mouth as his second vocal part came into play. Jaebum slid smoothly into Youngjae’s part immediately after. The younger couldn’t help but giggle at Jaebum’s accented English, even though he knew his probably wasn’t much better. He curled up tighter into a ball as he found himself watching the way Jaebum bared his teeth a little as he sang. He looked so damn aggressive. It sent a tingle down Youngjae’s spine and he fisted his hand around his blanket. He rubbed his thighs together, enjoying the friction near his crotch. He knew he was hard at this point. He didn’t have to touch it to know. He allowed himself a little reprieve by palming himself over his boxers. He reasoned that it had been far too long since he last got off; he had been too busy slipping in and out of consciousness due to his fever. 

The pressure was starting to feel too damn good, and he hadn’t even touched himself directly yet. He was only pressing against the front of his pants, curling up into his blankets as he held his phone with his free hand. Jaebum ran his fingers through his fucking hair again, lip caught between his teeth. There was a trace of a grin on his lips. Youngjae cursed softly. That man definitely knew he was sexy as hell. He had to.

Mark said his key “hard carry” and the most intense (most exhausting) part of the song dropped. Jaebum swung his leg around, getting ready. He carried through the moves until Yugyeom’s “OWW!” where he spread his legs wide, showing off his thighs, as he threw his head back almost violently. His hair flew with him, natural and free of gel. Youngjae was entranced. He had never watched that move on Jaebum so closely before. The camera often always had a close up of Yugyeom, the obvious star since it was his line. Youngjae couldn’t stop his thumb from scrolling the player back several seconds, and he really couldn’t stop his other hand from slipping under the elastic of his shorts. He gripped his cock as the music started again. It was hot under the blankets, and his arousal was exponentially increasing his body heat. He pulled at his dick, hand dry against his skin, moaning softly under the hard beat. The Jaebum on the screen resumed his actions. The shirt flew up as Jaebum bent his body back sharply, savagely. Youngjae whined under his breath, imagining how goddamn _aggressive_ Jaebum would be in bed.

The song ended far too soon. Youngjae’s fingers were too jittery to even attempt to precisely scroll back. Jaebum gave the group’s ending and Youngjae shuddered at the depth of his voice. He squeezed his eyes shut, picturing Jaebum in his mind. He wanted that muscular body over his, holding him down into the mattress, looking only at him with those predatory eyes. Youngjae gripped himself harder. He was so close to release.

Suddenly, the sight behind his eyelids turned pink, and his eyes flew open in surprise. The lights were on, and a figure was standing in the doorway.

“Did you need anything?” Jaebum asked. 

Youngjae squeaked, frantically trying to throw more blankets over his body. He tightened his grip on the base of his dick to hold back his orgasm. “N-no! I’m good. I didn’t hear you guys come in.”

“That’s because the rest are still outside, so it isn’t loud yet. Are you sure though?” Jaebum’s eyebrows knitted together as he fully examined Youngjae’s face. “You look really red. Your fever didn’t come back, did it?”

The elder was then crossing the room with long strides. Youngjae hid his face so he wouldn’t have to face the man whose dick he was just fantasizing about a few seconds prior. He felt the mattress shift under him as Jaebum sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Hey, look at me,” Jaebum said, using a hand to tilt Youngjae’s chin toward him. He leaned forward until they were eye to eye and touched his forehead against the younger’s. 

“You’re really hot.” Jaebum’s breath brushed against Youngjae’s lips as he spoke. Youngjae tightened up in surprise, only then remembering that he still had his hand wrapped around his dick. The sensitivity of the abrupt pressure, heightened by Jaebum’s proximity, sent a flash of pleasure through his body.

“Nngh…” A moan slipped out of Youngjae’s throat. His eyes widened in shock. He parted his lips to input some excuse, but none came. Jaebum’s eyes were on him then, only a couple centimeters away. He knew. He totally knew. Youngjae got even redder, if at all possible. 

Jaebum leaned back, lifting up the covers. A soft intake of breath passed his lips as he saw Youngjae’s pink head squeezed tightly in his fist. He looked back at Youngjae’s face, some kind of wonder etched into his features. Without a word, he got up and left the room. The door shut tightly behind him. 

The covers were left shoved to the side. Youngjae was abandoned fully exposed and feeling very mortified. He lay there for a moment, unsure what to even do. Jaebum had caught him, saw his full hard-on, and then left??

The door was swiftly opening again. Youngjae was getting ready to just jump off a building if another member was going to catch him with his dick out, but it was only Jaebum again. This time, he wore a white surgical mask over his nose and mouth and had a second in his hand. The pocket of his pants was extended with the telltale sign of a bottle of lube. He closed and locked the door behind him. He was as prepared as fucking ever.

“Y-you're back?”

“Where else do I have to go?”

“You aren’t...disgusted?” Youngjae asked with big eyes.

“Why would I be disgusting by the sight of my lover pleasuring himself?” Jaebum asked, eyes disappearing into crescents above the mask in a smile. He crossed the distance and strung the extra mask in his hands around Youngjae’s ears. The elder leaned in close, right against his ear. “You're so sexy.” And then he laughed at the way Youngjae jerked away from his low voice. “So…do you need a hand?”

Youngjae nodded eagerly. He lowered more of the blankets off of himself, enjoying the way Jaebum’s eyes devoured every inch of his skin. Youngjae was squirming before he even touched him. 

“Please, Jaebum-hyung. Please touch me.” He had never been afraid of being vocal, but the nature of his words made embarrassment twist uncomfortably in his gut. He looked up at Jaebum expectantly.

“Where do you want me to touch you, baby?” he teased

“Hyung…” Youngjae whined, unwilling to say such obscene words. 

“Alright, alright.” Jaebum brushed his fingers lightly over the smooth skin of Youngjae’s cock. “Here, right?”

The singer’s body arched up to the touch. “Yes, there!” The slight pressure made him yearn for more. 

Jaebum swung a leg over Youngjae’s lap, straddling his legs. Using his dominant hand, he tugged at the younger’s dick, already reddened from repeated pressure. Jaebum leaned over Youngjae’s body and yanked his mask down to lap at the skin of his neck. He kissed right over the dark mole that stood stark against his paler skin. 

“Hey, can I mark you, sunshine? The weather’s getting cold, and you won’t be in the public’s eye for a while. It’ll be easy to hide with scarves and sweaters.”

Youngjae's mind wandered as he considered it. He had never gotten nor given a hickey before. It wasn’t like he didn’t know what a hickey was, but the unfamiliarity of it was scary. And it would hurt, right? It would be a giant bruise right on the sensitive skin of his neck.

“You don’t have to look so helpless. We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Jaebum reassured. 

But, at the same time, the idea of it was _very_ appealing. A hickey would mean that Jaebum claimed him. Wearing his mark under layers of clothes...it would be similar to a collar, like the one Coco has. However, this one would identify him as Jaebum’s. Plus, no one would know. Except, he would. They would. The confidentiality of it all was also nice. It was their private secret to share together. And alone, he would feel the sore patch on his skin for days, telling him that he belonged to Jaebum, and only him. 

“No, no I don’t not—,” Youngjae paused, confused by his own words. “I meant, yeah, I want it.”

“I’m glad, sunshine.” A smile was evident in his voice, and he got right to work. He ran his teeth over the soft skin before biting down sharply. He sucked out red from Youngjae’s skin. 

Youngjae initially tensed under the brief pain, squirming to fight it. As Jaebum replaced his teeth with soft lips, however, he began to enjoy the tingling sensation twisting into his skin. 

“More…please…”

Jaebum complied, sucking a hickey out on the opposite side, near the collarbone. His left hand never stopped working on Youngjae. He brushed the pad on his thumb over the velvet-smooth surface of Youngjae's head, making the younger squeak.

“Mmm, Hyung. Wait, wait, wait— Slow down. No, _fuck_ I'm close.”

Jaebum wasn't listening, carrying on as he had been doing. “Then cum for me, baby.” 

He poured on lube to ease the slide and worked Youngjae to the bare threads. The younger's mouth hung open under the mask, breathy moans escaping freely. His eyes squeezed shut as he trembled through his orgasm. Spurts of opaque white splattered onto his clothes and Jaebum's hand. His body jerked intermittently as Jaebum continued to stroke him past his climax and into the realms of intense sensitivity.

“So what got you in the mood today? I thought you were supposed to be the innocent one in the group. Well, it certainly isn't Yugyeom anymore, anyway.”

Youngjae bit his lip as his eyes roamed to the right of Jaebum, searching for an excuse; it was hard to think when staring straight into the unfiltered darkness of Jaebum's eyes. It was especially difficult to think when Jaebum's hand was still squeezing the life out of his dick. Clear fluid began trickling out the tip when there was no more milky semen to give.

“Don't try to lie. I heard you listening to a Hard Carry performance in here... Should I instead ask _who_ got you so turned on?”

Breath trembling, he managed a single quiet syllable between sharp intakes, “…you.”

“Speak up,” Jaebum threatened by squeezing harder yet on Youngjae's tender member. 

Youngjae cried out, tears in his eyes. The head of his cock was glaring an agonizing red. He had a hand on Jaebum's wrist, trying in vain to pull him off. “You! It was—ahhhnn—you, Jaebum-hyung! I was… I was watching how you dance and it…t-turned me on so I started touching myself. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please.” Youngjae hiccupped. Tears were tumbling out of his eyes as his body constricted under he assault of pressure. It was verging on being too painful. Jaebum squeezed and a small fountain of fluid burst out. “Agh!”

Jaebum leaned forward, kissing Youngjae on the mouth over a double layering of surgical masks. Miraculously, he didn't miss. “Don't be sorry, sunshine. You were lonely, right? It's not your fault. We left you here all alone to go to a fanmeet. I wish I could've stayed with you to keep you company.” His finger brushed past Youngjae's slit, smearing the wetness across the head.

“Ahhn…nn!” His body jerked as more fluid spilled out. It was as if he couldn’t stop ejaculating. 

“Your voice is so beautiful. Would you scream for me, baby?”

Youngjae couldn't stop the sounds coming out of his mouth even if he tried. Jaebum's hand was pressing into the already overstimulated nerve endings without remorse. The sparks electrifying his body burned more than pleasured, but Jaebum's eyes were challenging the younger—can you cum a second time?

Youngjae nodded his head eagerly, hair flopping over his eyes. Jaebum smiled, praising him for being so sweet, pushing his hair out of his sweaty forehead.

Soon, the pain morphed into pure pleasure as Youngjae accustomed himself to the force of it all. The lube had long dried, but it was wet enough with the coating of his ejaculate. His body jolted up with every pull and shook under every downward motion. He unconsciously tried to squirm out of Jaebum's firm grip in some futile attempt for control, but his mind desperately wanted to be unraveled.

“Nnngh, Jaebum-hyung, p…please. More.”

“More what?” Jaebum held down the younger’s body to keep him from kicking up with his weight firmly on his legs and a forearm against his chest.

“Touch me more.”

Jaebum pressed a kiss onto the cotton over Youngjae's lips. “Touch you more here?” he asked, indicating his mouth.

Youngjae wrapped one arm around Jaebum's neck to pull his head in closer. He used his other hand to pull Jaebum's free hand down lower. “I also want here,” he pleaded.

“Get up.”

Youngjae shakily propped himself up on one arm. Jaebum repositioned their bodies so that he could lean against the wall with Youngjae sitting snugly between his legs. The younger settled back into their new position, pulling down his pajama pants to his knees. His back was flush with the heat radiating from Jaebum's chest. Jaebum brought a blanket up to cover Youngjae's front. His hand never released its strangling hold on Youngjae's member. Once they were situated, he resumed his ministrations. This time, he felt every quiver of Youngjae's body against his own, unintentionally rubbing against the erection trapped in his jeans. Jaebum pulled down his mask because sweat was dewing uncomfortably on his skin. Using his teeth, he opened the cap of the lube with a snap. He squeezed some onto his fingers and warmed it up by rubbing his slickened fingers together. He pressed his middle finger against Youngjae's entrance until the ring of muscles gave easily. Youngjae tensed against the second added finger and moaned with renewed fervor at the feeling of two fingers working him open.

The elder groaned. “Shit, this is so hot.”

“Mm…Jaebum-hyung…go faster,” Youngjae panted as if he were out of breath. At this point, he most likely was.

Jaebum tightened his grip on Youngjae. He sped up both hands. His fist flew along Youngjae's length, sparking under the hypersensitivity. His fingers curved up to hit Youngjae's prostate, and he jabbed into it relentlessly. Youngjae wriggled against his thrusts. He jerked hard against every touch, his body trying to escape the aggressive pleasure assailing him. Jaebum's arms held his torso captive; Jaebum's larger legs were wrapped around his flailing ones; he was trapped. Jaebum sank his teeth into the soft flesh at the crook of his neck, holding him in place. Youngjae's eyes widened as he yelped in surprise. The piercing pain momentarily cleared his fogging mind. He vaguely wondered if he was bleeding before he was just accepting the pain as another of the sensations drowning him. His body tumbled out of his control. Jaebum hit the right rhythm that left him a trembling mess, thumb abusing his angry-red head. His body jolted violently, his head almost colliding hard into Jaebum's forehead. Jaebum's leg muscles tensed as he struggled to keep the boy from kicking up or squirming out of his grip. Clear ejaculate forcefully sprayed out of him. Youngjae screamed full volume. The watery fluid streamed out with little viscosity, splashing onto the sheets and his body. It coated Jaebum's hand, reducing the friction. His cock slipped in and out of Jaebum's fist as the elder milked the liquid out of him. It splattered with each thrust down. Youngjae was mewling, tears leaking down his face. It soaked into the mask. 

“Hyung…ahhn…Jaebum-hyung…please, ah…I can't…it hurts…please…”

Jaebum released the younger’s shiny-wet cock from his grip. Youngjae fell back against his chest with a hard exhale, shaking. Embarrassment painted his cheeks red. His heart was still hammering wildly in his chest from the continuous orgasm violating his body with electric hands. His dick tingled pleasantly under some invisible pressure despite the lack of touch, his body jumping occasionally. He suddenly became very aware of how ridiculous he must’ve looked, yelling and sobbing as Jaebum forced a second orgasm out of him. He couldn’t hold back the giggle bubbling in his chest. It was a defense mechanism of sorts; he knew that in the back of his mind. In the moment though, he couldn’t help it, and he didn’t know why. His mouth fell open and he started flat-out laughing, unrestrained. He did try to mute himself, but that only made the laughs come out harder.

“Youngjae?” Jaebum asked, half concerned, half amused.

Tears were welling in the younger’s eyes again, this time out of humor. “I—I…I feel so…” 

“Feel so what, baby?” Jaebum grabbed tissues off the nightstand to wipe the both of them clean. He delicately dabbed at Youngjae’s raw skin before drying his own hands.

“I feel…so…dumb,” he managed between laughs.

“You aren’t dumb, sunshine.” Jaebum pressed a wet kiss along the back of his neck, nosing into his hairline. He studied the blossoming trail of hickeys around Youngjae’s throat. One thought popped into his mind: _collar_. He held Youngjae tighter against his chest, exceedingly pleased with himself.

“I feel like I _looked_ really dumb,” Youngjae corrected. His laughter had died down, but a smile lingered on his face from the incredible bliss his body was still bathing in.

“You’re wrong. You looked beautiful. You still do—you _always_ do,” Jaebum insisted. His now-clean hands were set on petting the top of Youngjae’s head. He pushed his fingers through the soft brown locks. Youngjae hummed contentedly, resting his full weight on Jaebum.

“Okay, okay,” Youngjae resigned. His eyes closed as his muscles became limp and wobbly. He was completely spent. A remnant smile ghosted his lips. His mind was light, floating off to a neglected dream. He felt soft, warm; he was immensely comfortable with Jaebum’s heat radiating throughout his body. It felt like fire. He could fall asleep just like this, cuddled in Jaebum's arms, being rocked by his heavy breaths.

Youngjae rolled over to lie on his stomach atop Jaebum. The elder’s erection jabbed pointedly into his side.

“Hyung…” he asked sweetly, voice slurred.

“What is it, sunshine?”

“Let me get you off.”

“No, you need to rest. You're still sick.”

“My fever went down! And you're still really hard, hyung. It's pressing into my side.”

Jaebum's eyes still shone concern. He hesitated, “If you think you can, go ahead.”

Youngjae unzipped Jaebum's jeans, rubbing over the bulge with his hand. He felt Jaebum’s body tense under him. Once the jeans were off, Youngjae could only admire the thick curvature of his cock. He wanted it to be inside him, mixing him up, but he was far too tired after what Jaebum had done to him. He decided to settle on having a taste.

Youngjae slid down onto his knees, off the bed. He sunk into the carpet. He easily took his cock into his wide mouth before looking up at Jaebum. 

“Fuck… Youngjae,” Jaebum cursed. “Wait! Cover yourself. I don’t want you to get cold.”

Jaebum dragged a blanket off the bed, wrapping it around Youngjae's shoulders as he kneeled on the carpet.

“And don't go too deep. Your throat is important. We need you to be able to sing when you feel better.”

Youngjae didn't listen, carrying on, going far deeper than he knew he should. Jaebum slid down the length of his tongue and grazed the back. His throat instinctively tensed against the intruding object. 

“Youngjae,” Jaebum chastised as he felt the head of his cock hit something soft, groaning internally at the sensation. It felt too good, but he couldn’t harm Youngjae’s body like that. He was his leader; he had to protect the boy’s voice. He wrapped a hand around the base of his dick in an attempt to stop the younger from going too deep. 

Youngjae eyed the barrier curiously. “Hyung, I’ll be fine—.” His objection was interrupted by tickle in his throat followed by a loud cough out of reflex.

“I think that proves otherwise.”

He pouted up at Jaebum with puppy-dog eyes but eventually relented when the elder wouldn’t give. He took Jaebum back into his mouth, feeling the weight of his cock on his tongue. He went down until he hit Jaebum’s hands. He pressed his lips against his fist, almost as if kissing his hand around his cock. He looked up at Jaebum to find him staring at him with a word of warning in his eyes. Youngjae pulled back up sheepishly. He knew he shouldn’t push it, but it was just so damn tempting. He focused instead on the head, sucking and licking. He felt Jaebum’s leg jerk up every time he hit an especially sensitive spot. That was one of the reasons he loved doing this. Every time Jaebum fucked him, he would be too lost in his own pleasure to notice Jaebum’s little reactions. Now, he could study the man carefully without any distractions. 

Jaebum’s brows were knitted tight. The muscles in his cheek contracted slightly as he held back his orgasm. His teeth were gritted inside his mouth, but tiny moans still slipped out despite that. The fingers of his free hand were clenched into the blanket wrapped around Youngjae’s shoulders to prevent himself from the urge to grab Youngjae’s head and just fuck into the back of his throat. 

"Shit, you're too fucking amazing," Jaebum panted. "I'm going t-to cum, so…nngh…get off."

Youngjae looked up at him and shook his head. He pushed Jaebum’s hand out of the way. He then latched on tighter to Jaebum's cock, sucking the life out of him and using his hands on the rest of the length. Jaebum had his hands woven into the younger's hair, fingers tensing at irregular intervals. The tension steadily built until Jaebum peaked. He curled forward, pushing Youngjae's head down. He felt himself slip the rest of the way into Youngjae's mouth, felt the hot wetness softly swallow him whole. He released suddenly with a groan, causing Youngjae to gag at the startling taste. Youngjae held the fluid in his mouth as he tried to accustom himself to the heady foreign flavor as more spurts filled his mouth. Excess dripped out of the corner of his lips back down onto Jaebum's cock. He looked up at Jaebum's flushed expression, his head tilted back and chest laboring with breaths, and he instantly knew he wanted everything that man gave him. He gulped down the release. It really wasn't that bad if he didn't focus on it. 

He popped Jaebum out of his mouth and set to lapping up what drooled out earlier. Jaebum flat-out moaned at the sight, watching with heated eyes. The younger held Jaebum up with his hand and licked around the base. He nuzzled into the crease between his crotch and thigh, tonguing at the white fluid along his balls. Jaebum hadn't showered since returning from the fan meet, and his unadulterated scent lingered heavily. 

"Y-Youngjae, stop...it's not...clean. You shouldn't..."

"But, Jaebum-hyung, I want to." Youngjae's eyes shined joyously. A smile pulled at his reddened lips.

"Shit, o…okay," Jaebum said, letting himself be subjected to Youngjae's teasing on his hypersensitive cock. The orgasm felt so good that he couldn't say no. Youngjae was so innocent and inexperienced, but he really knew how to follow his instinct. Jaebum ran his fingers through the younger boy's hair from forehead to nape, nails trailing along his scalp. Youngjae shivered, pressing into his hand.

"Mm, now you're clean," Youngjae said proudly, presenting Jaebum's dick free of semen but coated in saliva.

"I think we still need a shower," Jaebum reasoned.

Youngjae pouted. "Can we take one together then, hyung?" 

Jaebum rolled his eyes and sighed, so weak to Youngjae's begging. "If you don't hog all the hot water."

"But I'm sick~!"

“Now you use that as an excuse?” Jaebum asked, exasperated. Youngjae opened his mouth to reply, but Jaebum just picked the squealing boy off the ground and carried him to the adjacent bathroom. 

In the end, he let Youngjae use up all the hot water anyway.


End file.
